1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustors for gas turbine engines and, in particular, to a convectionally-cooled 2-stage combustor with low pressure loss and uniform exhaust temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of known combustors or combustion chambers for gas turbine engines are described and discussed in Boyce, Gas Turbine Engineering Handbook, Chapter 10, pp. 281-301 (1982). As noted in this reference, combustor performance is measured by efficiency, pressure loss, and temperature profile or distribution.
The subject invention is directed to a combustor for a gas turbine engine having low air velocity and two stage burning which provides an overall temperature distribution factor in the range of 0.07 to 0.12. This is achieved by use of convection cooling and avoidance of conventional film cooling of the combustor walls and a specific distribution of inlet air entering into the combustor.